Dark Side of the Moon
by fantasysupernaturalwriter
Summary: Blaine is fed up with waiting for Kurt to be ready and decides to take things to the next level. Second FanFic attempt. Please let me know what you think, it is highly appreciated. Klaine M/M kinky sex Sam gets involved in the later chapters. Please tell me what you think, it would be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Side of the Moon**

Waking up at five in the morning to rehearse was not Blaine's idea of a fun Saturday, but his boyfriend Kurt wanted to be prepared for nationals and Blaine lived to make his boyfriend happy. Kurt was energetic as usual, prancing around the stage of the auditorium in leather boots as if he had just been injected with caffeine. While Blaine admired his boyfriend's style, sometimes it became a real nuisance when they were messing around. It got to the point where Kurt was forbidden to wear anything with more than 6 buttons around Blaine since having to undo more than that along the side and back of a jacket was a real mood killer.  
"Good morning, I brought you some coffee… though it does not look like you need it" Teased Blaine. "I also went ahead and got you a strawberry scone" He said as he approached Kurt.

"Oh thank you! I already had plenty of caffeine but I will take your scone aha!"  
That's what Blaine loved about Kurt; he was always in a good mood, always playful and childish and not to mention the great body. If Blaine stared too long at Kurt he would start to fantasize about all the perverted things he wanted to try and he could never focus on anything else till he was satisfied.

"So why are we up so early Kurt? And why did you want to meet here? We could have just rehearsed at my house?" asked Blaine taking a few sips of his coffee.

"I wanted to really get the performance attitude when we rehearse and it is not the same unless we are on stage and this is the only time I could get the janitor to let us in" replied Kurt between mouthfuls of strawberry scone. Blaine had trouble focusing on anything his boyfriend was saying because he kept staring at his lips, he imagined they were filled with his cum instead of a breakfast pastry. _Whoa _Blaine thought, _where did that come from? _The way they puffed out and the contrast between his pale skin and red lips had him transfixed on all the things those beautiful sweet lips could be used for.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, of course Hun I was just thinking of the two of us and how we have not been alone in a while" It was true, they hadn't been alone in a while and the last time they were alone Kurt paid more attention on his magazines and face wash then Blaine's obvious moves. Blaine was not a very sexual person, in fact he was a total gentlemen but they had not had sex in a very long time and Blaine was starting to feel like Kurt just wasn't attracted to him anymore, or at least not as much.

"Look, Blaine, we can spend time alone AFTER we win nationals" Kurt was being so unfair and he knew it, he just couldn't get distracted especially not the way Blaine wanted. "If we are going to win nationals" said Kurt, "we need to be completely focused on winning and nothing more, besides if-_ "_

But before he could finish, Blaine was on top of him taking his shirt off.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" asked Kurt, the panic in his voice was clear, but something had taken over Blaine, something more basic and savage. Lust. Blaine didn't even bother to answer he pressed his lips against Kurt's and tasted the sweet strawberries and the sugar from the scone. He slipped his hand into the front of Kurt's tight jeans and grabbed a hold of his cock.

Kurt let out a moan in surprise and shock, he tried to protest but Blaine's mouth was still pressed hard on his lips, which were being forced open by Blaine's tongue. The taste of caffeine on his boyfriends lips was sweet but Kurt was still struggling underneath his boyfriends surprisingly strong body.

They were laying on the stage next to a piano, it was kind of romantic in a teenage drama sort of way and Kurt finally gave in. Blaine still holding on to his boyfriend cock with one hand, used his free hand to rip off Kurt's light blue shirt.

"Blaine! You gave me this shirt be careful!" cried Kurt but it was hopeless, something had taken control of Blaine and it would not go away till he got satisfaction.

"The only reason I gave you this shirt was so that I could rip it off of you when we fucked, I had no idea it would take this long for you to give it up." whispered Blaine into Kurt's ear. The hot breath from his lips was enough to make Kurt moan in pleasure.

"So how long have you been planning this?" he asked.

"Too long" Replied Blaine.

Blaine sat up and pulled his shirt off; as he started to unbutton Kurt's pants he felt a hand on his crotch. It was Kurt, he had finally given in to what they both wanted and was playing along. Blaine laid on his back and let his boyfriend do the rest of the work, Kurt slid out of his pants and pulled down Blaine's. The sight was very impressive; a big 8 inch cock stood proudly pitching a tent with his briefs that Kurt had no trouble slipping off. Blaine's cock fit perfectly into Kurt's mouth, he gently kissed the tip and slid his tongue along the slit, Blaine moaned in ecstasy as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Kurt opened his mouth and took it deep, his tongue playfully rubbing along the shaft on the way down, it took every willpower Blaine had to not cum in his boyfriends hot mouth right then and there but he had other plans.

"Get it nice and wet, in a few it is going deep inside you got it? The wetter you make it, the easier it will be baby" Blaine's voice was reassuring but somehow Kurt was afraid of what was coming next.

After a few minutes of sucking on his boyfriends cock, Kurt was ready for more. Blaine sat up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, the taste of the strawberries was very faint but he tasted the very familiar taste of precum. Kurt turned around and lay on his stomach, afraid of what was coming. He was still a virgin but he watched enough porn to know it was going to hurt, but what he felt was not a cock penetrating his virgin ass, it was softer.

Blaine used his tongue to get his boyfriend ready; he slid the tip gently into Kurt's tight hole. Alternating between kissing it gently and sliding his tongue inside, Kurt's body squirmed in pleasure as his breathing became heavier. Blaine knew he would not last long, soon his boyfriend would shoot his load all over the stage and Blaine wanted to take full advantage of his boyfriend right now, Blaine had him right where he wanted begging for cock. Begging for Blaine's cock to penetrate him and unload his seed and he was going to exploit that desire to its fullest extent. Blaine had a big cock, big enough to hurt he knew and he felt like Kurt needed it to hurt as punishment for the long wait. Blaine pulled his tongue out and before Kurt could ask if anything was wrong, he shoved his cock deep and hard. Kurt cried out in pain and slammed his hand on the stage, but no one would hear them, it was just the two of them in the entire school and Blaine could be as rough as he wanted and no one could ever know.

"Please stop, it hurts! I can't take it" cried Kurt.

Blaine didn't even bother replying; he laughed in Kurt's ear and shoved his cock in harder. Kurt almost passed out from the pain but then the pain went away and he was filled with pleasure with every hard thrust.

"You like it yet Kurt?" asked Blaine. Kurt could hear the smirk on his face.

Blaine pulled Kurt's hair and started to kiss his neck, Kurt had never been treated this way. Everyone saw him as a delicate flower or vase that may wilt of shatter but the way Blaine was using him right now made him feel indestructible and fragile at the same time. Blaine bit the left side of his boyfriends neck till he broke the skin and it dripped blood, the pain was too much for Kurt and he shot his load all over the stage. Feeling the vibrations of Kurt's body as he climaxed was enough to cause Blaine to shot his load inside Kurt's tight ass.

Cum dripping from his ass, Kurt lay on his back staring at the high ceiling of the Auditorium, he pictured a room full of people watching him and Blaine fuck mindlessly and this fantasy made Kurt blush all over. Blaine slid his body over and pulled his boyfriend close, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest as they both tried to catch their breath.


	2. Awakening

Dark Side of the Moon 

pt.2 Awakening

"Kurt, please pick up the phone… you have not said a word to me since you got dressed and left me in the auditorium yesterday morning. I… I'm sorry ok? I don't know what came over me and if I went to far please just tell me" The desperation in the voicemail Blaine had left Kurt was clear, but Kurt could not bring himself to call Blaine back. After their morning of hot sex, Kurt had gotten dressed and had ran out of there, he hadn't even bothered to wait for Blaine. Kurt rushed home and showered, he felt dirty and raw but he was not disgusted with himself, he was actually looking forward to do it again but that was wrong. They were so young and it had happened so out of the blue Kurt was still in a sort of shock, and now standing in the kitchen listening to the 12th voicemail that Blaine had left him he was fighting the urge to touch himself at the thought of what Blaine had done to him. It aroused Kurt to be in complete submission to his boyfriend and the thought of doing it again was causing heat to rush through his body, but what was he supposed to do now? Give in to their feelings and have sex again? The last thing Kurt wanted was to bore Blaine with continuous sex, that's how romance died.

By the time Kurt had returned to his bedroom after a day of contemplating what he should do it had gotten dark. He reached for his phone and dialed the callback button and by the second ring Blaine had picked up.

"Kurt! Hey, I'm glad you called… I wanted to apologize-"Blaine began what was probably a very well-rehearsed apology but Kurt cut him off.

"Apologize? For what? I enjoyed myself, I just think we should take it slow" Kurt regretted it the moment it came out of his lips. He wanted to feel Blaine deep inside again and he was desperate for it but he didn't want to come off as too forward. "Look, come over tonight alright? We can watch a movie and just talk"

_Oh great_ Blaine thought, _we are back to this ._He hated to admit it but he always felt like Kurt was a coward when it came to their relationship, they were going so slow they had practically stopped. If Blaine wanted Kurt to trust him again, after what happened that morning he had to play along with the respectful boyfriend routine. "Yeah I'll be over in twenty minutes"

The disappointment in Blaine's voice made Kurt smile; little did Blaine know that his boyfriend had a night of intense pleasure planned for the both of them and this time… Kurt would be calling the shots.

Kurt was checking the bruise on his neck from where Blaine had bitten him earlier when the doorbell rang. He felt his stomach drop, he was so nervous at the thought of Blaine's naked body he almost stumbled down the stairs on his way to the front door. Blaine stood there, awkward and shy not knowing exactly what was appropriate between them; Kurt smiled and invited him in.

"You can go upstairs to my room if you'd like. I need to grab something from the kitchen first" Said Kurt, but it was a lie. He needed to wait for Blaine to walk into the room so he could surprise him from behind. Kurt waited downstairs a few seconds and rushed back to his room where Blaine stood at the door facing the back wall. Kurt did not hesitate; he grabbed his boyfriend's hands and put on handcuffs before pushing him onto the bed.

"Kurt what are you doing? Is this a joke?" asked Blaine he couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's cute attempt at being aggressive.

"After this morning, I realized something. I realized that not only did I love the feeling of your cock inside of me but I loved the idea that you took away my control and now I am taking away yours" the smile on Kurt's face gave Blaine pause but he knew that Kurt did not have it in him to be rough, Kurt was too submissive. Kurt walked over to his dresser and pulled out a silk red scarf, "this is so that you have no knowledge of what I am about to do until I do it" said Kurt this time the smile had reached his eyes and they were glowing with a hungry fire. Kurt had no idea he had this inside of him but it was like this morning something inside of him had awakened and this side of him was hungry for more. He covered Blaine's eyes with the scarf and slapped him across the face. "That was for the bite on my neck"

Blaine was laying on the bed, unaware of what Kurt was up to, he could stand up still but why ruin the fun? He decided to let Kurt have his little experiment, it would never get too far, Kurt was to kind but that slap was electrifying. Blaine heard the rummaging of a drawer, the closing of a door, some footsteps in and out of the room and finally the lock of the door and the switch of the light. It was pitch dark and he could see nothing, then suddenly a light broke through the darkness. It was very faint and looked far away through scarf but he managed to see a figure standing in front of it.

"Sweetie, enough let me go. I think it is very cute that you had this idea and it really turned me on but it's time to remove the blindfold and the handcuffs please or else-"Blaine could not finish his threat because in that moment Kurt had shoved a dirty sock into his mouth.

"Shut up Blaine, you have no idea what I have planned for you. The more you babble about some stupid threat to untie you the more you are pissing me off. Are you going to shut the fuck up or am I going to have to stuff your mouth with something harder?" Kurt was done playing around, the animal inside had taken over and he was sick to death of being seen as fragile, he was going to teach Blaine a lesson.

The intensity in his voice made it very clear that Kurt was not joking; Blaine decided to just go along with it. Kurt began to undress Blaine; he removed Blaine's shirt and kissed his chest gently. Blaine smiled, he knew Kurt would never actually hurt him; he was too gentle and was only trying to make him happy.

Kurt kissed Blain's chest till he reached his bellybutton then changed direction and headed up along the middle of his stomach. Soft kiss to his right nipple and a gentle sucking made Blaine moan in pleasure, Kurt opened his mouth and bit his nipple hard.

"AAAH!" Blaine let out a scream and spit the sock out as he tried to get away but he had limited mobility and Kurt was pressing him down. Kurt laughed, "You have no idea what I want to do to you, there is nothing you can do about it so just enjoy it". Blaine began to get scared, was he being punished for the morning?

"Look Kurt, if you are angry with me then fine I get that, but please be gentle" Blaine pleaded.

"Are you telling me what to do?" SMACK! Kurt slapped Blaine across the face. Immediately he kissed Blaine's lips and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I love you Blaine Anderson, if this is too much let me know and I will stop, if you want me to continue I will place the sock back in your mouth and you won't spit it out"

The reassurance was what Blaine needed; he nodded and took it without force when Kurt placed the sock back in his mouth.

"Now where were we?" asked Kurt, "ah yes, the candle". Kurt Removed Blaine's pants and got off the bed. He walked over to his vanity mirror and picked up the rope he had taken from his father's garage. Kurt tied up Blaine's legs so he couldn't move or crawl away and picked up the pink candle from the bedside table. He tilted it slightly over Blaine's naked body and the wax dripped on his chest like a trail of pain. Blaine moaned in pain and pleasures, having Kurt sit on top of him while he was naked and causing him pain was really getting Blaine going. His cock was getting hard by the passing moments and he could almost feel the heat from Kurt's boycunt.

Kurt knew he was driving his boyfriend wild, the way he licked his lips and moaned in pleasure to the pain from the hot wax was a clear sign that Blaine was enjoying himself. The way Blaine's body squirmed underneath the thin fabric of Kurt's cotton pajamas and how his breathing was starting to get heavy started to cause Kurt's cock to respond, it was not as big as Blaine's but it was still impressive 7 inches. After Kurt felt like Blaine had been teased enough Kurt got off the bed, set the candle down and stripped down to nothing but his pale blushing skin. Kurt wanted to feel Blaine inside of him again but he still wanted to be in control, he slid onto the bed and sat on his waist, Blaine's cock against Kurt's lower back.

"Do you want to cum inside of me Blaine?" Kurt was just teasing Blaine, of course he was going to ride his cock till climax but he wanted to see if Blaine had learned anything. Kurt removed the sock and asked again, "Do you want to penetrate me Blaine?"

"Whatever you wish, Kurt" Replied Blaine he was worn out, all the teasing with the wax and the nipple play had left him desperate, he was willing to do anything for Kurt.

It was the perfect answer and Kurt did not hesitate, he spit in his hand and rubbed it along his pink asshole, he slid a finger in to stretch it out a bit but Blaine's cock was huge compared to one of his own fingers and he knew it was still going to hurt the way it hurt that morning. Kurt placed the tip of Blaine's cock right outside hit hole and gently slid down on it, the response was immediate, Blaine moaned in pleasure. A smile spread across Kurt's face just listening to his boyfriends pleas.

"Please Kurt, please, just a little more. Please let me cum inside, oh please" Blaine was desperate, it has been too much he needed to feel his boyfriends cunt wrapped around his cock.

Kurt sat down on the big cock beneath him, the pain was not as sever but it was still there, he decided to just go for it and let it slide all the way in. Both Boys gasped Kurt in Pain and Blaine in surprise but both in pleasure, Kurt started to ride Blaine's dick the best he could and it did not take long for him to feel the familiar feeling of Blaine's warm cum fill his cunt, Kurt felt his own cock bust a load all over Blaine's chest.

Heavy breathing was the last thing either of them heard before they passed out, cum leaking out of Kurt and all across Blaine's chest.


	3. Payback

**Dark Side of the Moon**

**Chapter 3: Payback**

After a night of incredible sex, waking up to a note from Blaine was not the greatest thing in the world but apparently Blaine had things to do and they both needed to get back to reality and out of their very dirty personal lives. Kurt decided to shower and he started to think, the note was very uncharacteristic of Blaine, he would usually just leave and text Kurt much later in the day but the note was very descriptive. The note said,

Goodmorning,

sorry I can't be there when you wake up

but I have to run to the Gym

The Ironworx Gym on Maine

I will be there all day till noon unfortunately

I love their showers, they are so private

Can do almost anything

-blaine

It wasn't just a note, it was an invitation.

The Ironworx Gym was Blaine's favorite Gym in town, not only did they give free protein shakes but it was also very private and Blaine had always wanted to bend Kurt over one of the free weight stations and fuck him till he cried out but Kurt would never go for that, well that is what Blaine believed till the night before. The way Kurt had taken control and taught Blaine a lesson was opening a new door of possibilities for the both of them and Blaine wanted to exploit these possibilities.

"Hey Anderson!" Sam came walking up the street with a sports bag on his shoulder shirtless and in dark red basketball shorts. "You go to this gym too?" asked Sam greeting Blaine with a gentle hug.

"Uh, yeah I do." _Great, _Thought Blaine, _Sam is here, now I need to find another Gym… unless. _"Hey Sam are you looking for a gym buddy? Because I am" Blaine was taking a shot in the dark here, he had in no way assumed Sam to be gay but Sam had never denied it directly and he did have great hair and an over obsession with body fat, maybe he could be persuaded to one side and he had always suspected there was something between him and Kurt nothing to be threatened by of course but maybe a tiny bit of sexual tension.

"Actually I am, I don't usually hang with anyone at the gym, well, except for the school gym but because it's during actual GYM class you know?" Sam babbled, the look in Blaine's eyes was unnerving it was almost like Blaine was looking beyond him, almost into him and it sent a chill down his spine.

Sam and Blaine walked into the gym, it was kind of chilly and Blaine couldn't help but admire the way the gym had been designed, the bottom floor was a big space with big machine and to the right there was an entire wall made of mirrors. To the left a staircase led to a balcony where treadmills were visible but Blaine wasn't interested in any of that, he was looking towards the passageway behind the front desk opposite from the door they had just entered.

"Come on Sam, let's go down there" Blaine said and without waiting for Sam he crossed the room and entered the hall. It was a small hall illuminated by lights at every 3 feet, the walls were purple and inspirational words had been painted on the walls; _Keep it up, Great job, Awesome, Great, _it was all so lame. At the end of the hall it split into two separate hallways, one blue to the right and one dark orange to the left. Blaine knew that following the orange hall led to another hall with over a dozen rooms that were used by people who taught classes like yoga or jazzercise, anyone could rent them for a few hours but that wasn't the reason Blaine had left the note for his boyfriend inviting him down there, he was more excited for the blue hall.

The blue hall led to a lower level of the gym, it eventually led to two doors, one was the female showers and the other was the male shower room. Opening the door led to a stone tunnel which turned and curved almost like a labyrinth and every so often there were open door frames that led to different changing rooms with lockers on the wall. Following the tunnel led you past the locker rooms and into a big shower room, it was open but since not a lot of people went to that gym it was always empty. The shower room was big with drains all along the floor and shower heads along the walls.

"So do you wanna change and head up to the gym?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, we can do some running and then lift some weights, sound good to you?" Sam asked but Blaine was staring at him with those intense eyes again, it was starting to freak Sam out.

"Or you can help me fuck Kurt?" the seriousness in his voice gave Sam pause. "I know you had a crush on him when you first got to McKinley, and I know he still gets a hard on whenever you make eye contact with him. So what do you say? Wanna mess around with us? I got a plan."

Sam didn't have to respond he knew Blaine was being serious and whatever was going on between them boys he was more than willing to play along.

An hour later and Kurt had pulled up to the gym, he didn't know what to bring he had decided that if he was right and Blaine had been planning something sexual than he didn't need much; just a few condoms and maybe lube. Kurt parked the car, grabbed his bag and headed inside.

"Excuse me, have you seen a guy around my age gelled up hair and maybe a bowtie?" Kurt asked the man at the front desk; he had a shaved head and a pierced nose and looked like he didn't want to be bothered.

"Yeah, he headed down to the showers with a blonde guy" said the man without even bothering to look up from the computer.

"Thank you" said Kurt walking towards the hall, _Sam's here? Maybe I over thought the note and it wasn't an invitation, but since I'm already here I might as well say hi _thought Kurt. Walking down the hall was fine but getting through the doors and having to walk alone in that stone tunnel was creepy, he felt as if a bloodsucking vampire was going to pop out and try and bite him. Kurt looked into every changing room and they were all empty except for the lockers and the occasional towel. Kurt walked the entire tunnel and there was no sign of them, not until he got to the showers and Blaine was standing in the middle of it with a smirk on his face.

"Hey baby!" squealed Kurt as he ran to his boyfriend and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Glad you could make it, Kurt" Blaine said with his lips against Kurt's, he slid his hand down his lover's spine and pressed his tongue gently into Kurt's mouth.

"Cool it, Sam could catch us and that would be embarrassing. By the way I didn't know he was your gym buddy?" Kurt said pressing his hands against Blaine's chest pushing him away.

"Sam is only here to help me with something" replied Blaine, "but don't worry he isn't here and I was thinking we could mess around here for a moment, it's really private down here" Blaine didn't wait for a reply he pressed himself closer to Kurt and slipped his hand under his boyfriends shirt. Kurt's body responded by moving his hips into Blaine's crotch. Blaine led Kurt to the eastern wall and turned on two showerheads, and Kurt just smiled. Blaine had set up two sets of handcuffs on the two showerheads and slipped Kurt's hands into them.

"Oh no, not here Blaine I get shy" whispered Kurt.

"No you don't, you're a little slut who loves cock and you are going to be grateful any way I give it to you." Blaine laughed into Kurt's ear and bit it gently; Kurt only smiled in response he had found that giving into Blaine's weird sex games would be great for the both of them. Blainke kissed Kurt passionately on the mouth before covering his eyes with a blindfold.

"I have a surprise for you Kurt but you can't peak" whispered Blaine and left his boyfriend tied up as he walked back away and waited.

Kurt couldn't see anything through the blindfold, he was picturing a whip or maybe nipple clamps he was beginning to worry that Sam was going to walk in on them when he felt a hand on his waist.

"What took you so long baby? I was beginning to worry" asked Kurt as the hands traced along his back and he felt someone suck on his neck gently. Kurt's breathing began to pick up; Blaine felt differently the kissed on his neck were more passionate then what Kurt was used to. The passionate kissing was the result of longing from afar and it was unusual for Blaine to kiss Kurt this way, before Kurt put two and two together he heard a voice from the right of him.

"I had to bring in a friend to help me out since I can't keep up with you anymore." Blaine's voice was strong and it startled Kurt who at this point was too turned on to care about who was kissing him as long as he was getting serviced. The stranger's lips came up from his neck and bit slightly on Kurt's left ear before a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Hello Kurt" whispered Sam. The shock would have made Kurt fall to the ground if it wasn't for the handcuffs holding him up. He felt two sets of hands on his back that must have been Sam's and then another hand on his shoulder that must have been Blaine's. The blindfold was removed and standing directly in front of him was Sam, his chest not more than an inch from Kurt's and he was completely nude. Sam had an incredible body, it was fit and he could pass as a roman god sculpture with the way his muscles were so defined but what made Kurt stare was his cock, thick and 6 inches hung but it wasn't hard yet and Kurt knew that in a few moments it would be an impressive 9 inches and very thick. Kurt's asshole became sensitive just thinking about how it would feel to have Sam's member deep in his ass but Kurt was also feeling something else, his stomach felt like it was going to drop out of his body. The sight of Sam dressed in the choir room was enough to cause his heart to skip a beat but watching him standing there and feeling the ghost of his gentle kisses on his neck was too much to bear but he was dating Blaine and he didn't want Blaine to get the wrong idea, it was just sex but deep down Kurt wanted more, he wanted and wishes so desperately to be alone with Sam.

Sam went in for another kiss, this time using his tongue to open Kurt's lips and invade his mouth. The taste of Kurt on his lips was intoxicating, the way Kurt playfully used his tongue against his own was very intimate that Sam had started to blush all over, Blaine had promised Sam that it was just sex and there would be no strings attached but being here holding Kurt sharing this moment made it difficult to not get attached. It felt like an eternity had passed before Blaine finally joined in, he had undressed and stroking the side of Kurt's face, watching another guy shove his tongue down his boyfriend throat had gotten Blaine rock hard and he was looking forward to what he was going to do next. Blaine grabbed a collar and placed it on Kurt while Sam removed Kurt's pants and unbuttoned his shirt. Blaine then attached a chain to the collar and removed the handcuffs; he used the chain to bring Kurt to his knees.

"Now, you are going to service me and Sam here or I'll just spank you until you behave got it?" said Blaine, he knew Kurt would play along, the way his face had lit up when he saw Sam showed him that he had been right about their crush on each other all along and he wanted to exploit it.

Kurt moaned in response and knelt before Blaine; if Blaine wanted a submissive slave then he was going to play along. Blaine called Sam over and had him stand a few inches in front of Kurt's face.

"Open up if you want Sam's dick" said Blaine, his tone full of twisted humor. Kurt opened his mouth and looked away, it was different with Sam and it was making him feel kind of guilty.

"Don't be rude Kurt and look up" Blaine commanded slapping Kurt across the face.

"Hey!" interjected Sam, "what was that for?" Sam was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this, he had never been much into kink and bondage, he could have walked away but something about the way Kurt looked with a collar and on his knees was causing an internal struggle inside of him. A part of him wanted to leave and take Kurt with him and leave Blaine and his crazy fetishes alone and another part wanted to slap Kurt and shove his cock down his throat causing him to choke.

"It's all a game Sam and don't you want to know how Kurt's lips feel wrapped around your dick? It is an incredible feeling and the only thing that beats the feeling is hearing his pathetic moaning while you fuck his ass. Kurt is nothing but a slut who needs our cocks and we need to give it to him, if you play along I'll let you cum down his throat and make him swallow." Blaine's voice was hypnotic and erotic, he had a real gift to pull out the perverted twisted desires out of people and Sam would have walked away right there but the smirk on Kurt's face gave him the push he needed. It was just fun and hot sex between friend no need to get offended, down there in that locker room everything else faded away and they were just another group of horny men.

Sam smiled and grabbed Kurt's face and brought it close to his cock, Kurt's tongue slipped out behind his lips and licked the head of Sam's penis.

"There you go, Kurt, take it" Sam mumbled, his desire had finally taken over.

Blaine laughed and spanked Sam's beautiful round ass before walking behind hi boyfriend. Kurt slid the tip of Sam's penis in his mouth and played with it and before long Sam's cock became hard and stood a full 9 inches from his body, Kurt slid it into his mouth and took it inch by inch until he felt a finger slide up his ass. Kurt screamed out in surprise and was treated to a firm slap across his ass from Blaine who told him to shut up and to keep sucking.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and lifted him so Kurt was on his hands and knees and at the mercy of two horny teenagers. Sam began to moan out loud as Kurt took his full 9 inches down his throat, and Sam began to pass his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt moaned in response as he focused on taking all 9 inches of Sam and mentally preparing for what would most likely be a painful experience of rough fucking on Blaine's part. Kurt knew that Blaine hated feeling out of control and that this time he was going to make sure it hurt as pay back for what Kurt had done the night before.

Blaine enjoyed making his boyfriend wait and liked leaving him guessing but what he enjoyed more than that was watching Kurt attempt to take all 9 inches of Sam's incredible looking cock. Blaine had never had penis envy because he knew that a penis like the one Sam had was only found in porn and in dirty magazines but being so close to an impressive cock like Sam's made Blaine want to push Kurt out of the way and have a go at sucking such a perfect specimen of man. Blaine waited till it was all down Kurt's throat before he began to lube up his boyfriend, he spit onto Kurt's pink boycunt and slit in his finger, he enjoyed being rough but not cruel.

After teasing Kurt for what felt like an eternity Blaine finally forced his cock into Kurt and was rewarded with a muffled scream from his boyfriend. If Sam's cock hadn't been currently down his throat Kurt knew that his scream would have alerted someone, the way it felt when Blaine slid his entire cock in his very tight ass made him want to pass out from either pain or pleasure but Kurt was having too much fun and fought through the urge to just get up and take a moment of rest. Kurt heard Sam laugh and a few moments later he felt the familiar warmth of cum fill his mouth and heard Sam moan in delight. Kurt tried to spit out but Sam wasn't pulling out, "Swallow it Kurt" came Sam's voice, steady and stern, "swallow it or suffocate". Kurt had no choice, he swallowed Sam's entire load and when Sam finally pulled out Kurt coughed.

Sam leaned down and kissed Kurt on the lips, tasting his own seed on Kurt's soft and delicate red lips. Blaine was close and watching his boyfriend share a sloppy kiss with one of the hottest guys he had ever seen caused him to shoot his load into Kurt's boycunt. Blaine felt his seed shoot out and cover Kurt's insides and grabbed Kurt and pulled him close so Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap. Kurt rested in his lovers lap and tried to regain his breathing, Blaine's cock was still inside of him and he could feel the warm cum drip out of his asshole, all he could do was moan in pleasure as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Get out of here Sam" said Blaine while holding Kurt, "Leave me and my boyfriend alone" the words were sharp, just how Blaine had intended them. Blaine had exploited Sam's private feelings for his own selfish desire and now that he had been used they were done with him and Blaine was tossing him aside. Kurt wanted to call back to Sam and ask him to stay but he was dating Blaine and it was just sex, he didn't want to say anything he would regret so he just stayed quiet, he was too exhausted to try and figure out his feelings for Sam.

Sam just got up and walked away, the sting from Blaine's words hurt but the way Kurt hadn't asked him to stay or even looked up at him hurt even worse. Sam had feelings for Kurt but it was obvious that Kurt did not return those feelings, yet when they were kissing it felt like it was more.

Sam got to the doorway and walked out of the shower room, he looked back and saw Blaine staring directly at him with a smug face, almost saying "He is mine, you are just a confused straight boy we wanted to play with, now leave."

Blaine watched Sam walk away, he didn't mind staring since Sam had a great ass; he kissed Kurt on the mouth and picked him up before carrying him all the way to the locker room; Kurt moaning in pleasure the entire time, he had no idea what Kurt would to step this up but he was looking forward to it.


	4. ReKindled

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 4: Rekindled

Kurt's phone vibrated in the middle of class, he had no idea who would be texting him since Rachel and Blaine were sitting a few desks away from him. He looked down and smiled, it was the last person he expected a text from and the words on the illuminated screen made his heart skip a beat the way it always did when he made eye contact with a certain blonde boy in the choir room.

The moon is a shy mistress tonight,

Covering her silk skin in a robe of cloud,

Peaking over the edge with a gentle smile,

I pity the man, who would corrupt her,

And be cursed with the hand of god at the perversion of her beauty.

-Sam

Sam was talking about the full moon tonight, it was supposed to be a beautiful sight since it was going to also be cloudy and there would be an autumn chill in the air.

I hear some kids are going up to the lake to watch the full moon,

The typical mindless gathering of cheerleaders and football players

Since you are on the football team I expect you will be going tonight?

-Kurt

No, I have no reason to go.

-Sam

Me neither.

-Kurt

It is going to be a beautiful sight, tonight. Maybe we should go.

-Sam

I'll ask Blaine but it's not really his scene,

his shoes will get dirty

and the humidity will cause his hair to get all frizzy

-Kurt

Well go with me, just the two of us.

-Sam

Idk

-Kurt

I'll be on the west side of the lake, if you change your mind come to me.

-Sam

Kurt didn't reply, he had things to think about. Sam was flirting with him, and it was Blaine's fault, if he hadn't set up that ridiculous encounter at the Gym than these feelings between Sam and him would have never been stirred up again. Kurt tried to ignore the memories of how it felt to kiss Sam, the sweet taste of his lips and the way their bodies fit together perfectly. It was difficult since that was all that Kurt wanted to think about, it had been a week since their encounter in the Gym and ever since then Blaine had laid off on the sex and Sam hadn't made contact all together. Except for the occasional text or odd question during rehearsal, now Sam was asking him out, just like that. Kurt wanted someone to jump into his skin and decide for him, did he want to risk what he had with Blaine by going tonight with Sam or just let it go, let the feelings between him and Sam float down to the bottom of his soul and die.

The bell rang, breaking him out of his thought process and Kurt waited loyally for his boyfriend at the door.

"Kurt, me and Rachel were discussing what to do tonight, it's the full moon and we should do something" Said Blaine, his hand resting on Kurt's shoulder, like a reminder that Kurt belonged to him.

"I wanted to go to the Lake, Finn is on the football team so he got invited and he wanted to take me, do you guys want to go?" Rachel asked, high spirited as ever.

"No! uhm, well I think it's going to be lame Rachel just pretty cheerleaders with pretty football players talking about how cool they are, nah I'm just going to stay home" Kurt's response was so harsh that the topic was dropped.

After school Blaine and Rachel headed home, Kurt stayed behind, he had to do some rehearsing in the auditorium and had asked to be left alone. The blonde boy sitting in the front row was a surprise but Kurt felt more than that, he felt joy at finding Sam in the room.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kurt

"I came to see you rehearse, I watched you walk back to the school after Blaine and Rachel left and I knew there was only one place you would be headed to" replied Sam, not bothering to stand up and greet the blushing Kurt.

"So you are stalking me now?" asked Kurt a smile on his face.

"I can't help but spot you in the crowd whenever you are near." Sam was cheating, flirting with Kurt and saying all the right things just to get a reaction. "Well, aren't you going to sing for me?" teased Sam.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "Not for YOU, I sing for me."

And it was true, Sam noticed, Kurt sang for himself. Watching him from the moment they met, this boy always exposed himself when he sang, shared a bit of his soul with the audience and expected nothing in return. Sam stared in awe as Kurt took his place on the stage, a place that so rightfully belonged to him, and began to sing. The sound was beautiful and raw, deep and haunting, it was hard to look away but why would Sam want to. Kurt was beautiful, his body, his face everything about the boy was admirable. When Kurt was finished, Sam rushed on stage and hugged Kurt, jut held him for a few moments. Sam couldn't help himself, he wanted to hold on to Kurt and never let go, and to his surprise Kurt didn't push him away. It felt right and before they knew it they were kissing. Softly at first and then a little more aggressively until Sam's hands were underneath Kurt's shirt, just his fingertips brushing softly on Kurt's waist.

"STOP!" Kurt pulled away, hands on his lips trying to whip away Sam's spit.

"I'm sorry, just promise me that we can talk about it. Tonight at the lake, we can just talk about how we feel and figure this out." Sam pleaded, he knew Kurt was about to just shut himself away and if he did then Sam would lose his chance at Kurt forever. He needed just some time to think and process everything.

"Tonight" with that final word, Kurt gathered his stuff and ran out of the room.

The sky overhead was dark with a blue glow, the night was crisp and cool, the street glowing with an ambiance from the moon and the gravel beneath Sam's feet made a noise barely noticeable beneath his boots. The Lake was packed, Cheerios and football players near a bonfire on the north side of the lake, a few van parked on the eastern shore in direct view of the moon which was half hidden behind the clouds, A truly beautiful sight. Sam had parked his truck on the western shore about 20 feet from the shore on a patch of sand. Sam waited, it was almost midnight till he noticed the familiar car driving up the road. The car parked a few feet from his truck and Kurt stepped out, looking great in tight jeans and a royal blue sweater with big gold buttons along the front.

"I didn't think you would show" Said Sam.

"I almost didn't, but I feel like I owe it to you to come up and tell you in person that I can't be with you. I love Blaine, he's perfect for me and nothing you say will change that." Kurt was being unnaturally harsh, he was usually kind and warm but the way he was holding himself was a sign that he wasn't comfortable and meant what he was saying.

"I know, and I'm glad you're here. I wanted to apologize for being so forward. It's just, we gave up on this once already. When I first arrived and now that we have another chance.. I don't know… it just feels like fate is pushing us together." Sam had taken a few steps toward  
Kurt.

"It wasn't fate that brought us together it was Blaine and his sexual desire to use me like a slut" Kurt was angry, his body felt like ripping in two, one side wanted to hug Sam and be with him the way he was with Blaine but another wanted to get in that car drive to his boyfriends house and spend the night together discovering new ways to get what they want.

"Why do you have to talk like that Kurt? What we did, it was normal and great. Didn't you enjoy it?" Sam's blonde hair was glowing. Kurt couldn't help but notice how good looking he was.

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, I just hate what it did to us" Kurt was taking a few steps closer to Sam now, those sweet messages were from this boy and Kurt was blushing.

"Kurt, it didn't do anything to us, it helped us realize what we want, or at least what I want."

"What DO you want?" asked Kurt hesitantly.

"You."

Sometime during their conversation the space between them had gotten smaller, and they were now standing a few inches from each other taking note of the others details. Sam's red lips, Kurt's soft hair, Sam's eyes, Kurt's skin. Sam reached a hand up and stroked the base of Kurt's neck, his skin was soft and pale like the moon above their heads but much more attainable.

"Sam-" Kurt began but was cut off by Sam's lips.

It was the spark that set off the fuse between them, they we're kissing, Hard and rough, hands in each other's hair, bodies rubbing against each other. Sam pulled Kurt to his Truck, opened the door and slid in.

"wait, I can't" Kurt hesitated for a moment, standing outside the door as Sam slid farther back making room for Kurt.

"Kurt, please I need this" Sam was begging now. Slid forward just a bit, grabbed onto Kurt's wrist and placed it between his legs.

"Do you feel that Kurt?" Sam's lips just beside Kurt's ears whispered the question. One hand on Kurt's over his crotch and the other around Kurt's waist.

Kurt was having trouble catching his breath; Sam's hard on was just beneath a thin layer of jeans. Kurt's face buried in Sam's neck as Sam whispering phrases into his ear like "touch me Kurt" and "Do you want it?". Sam's hand around Kurt's waist, fingertips underneath his shirt slowly stroking the exposed skin, Kurt's breathing getting heavier.

They slid into Sam's truck, it was dark their hands exploring each other's bodies while their lips getting a taste of each other. Kurt slid out of his Sweater, his thin black shirt underneath was basically torn off by Sam's big hands. Kurt was exposed, his body fragile and uncharted, thin and pale glowing under the moon light. Sam traced his lips along Kurt's chest, softly kissing his pink nipples. Kurt moaning in response, reclining till he was lying against the door and Sam had positioned himself on top between Kurt's open legs. Sam removing his shirt slid his hands down to Kurt's zipper, pulled it down and began to lower his head. Sam's lips resting over Kurt's bellybutton before his hands removed the rest of Kurt's clothing, not before long Sam removed the rest of his clothing too, Kurt's naked body beneath his own.

Kurt's hands stroking Sam's hair which was now down low, Kurt braced himself he knew what was coming next, he knew when a boy went so low that he was about to be tongue fucked and prepped for a hard cock but to his surprise Sam was directing his attention somewhere else. A soft kiss on Kurt's penis, followed by Sam's tongue licking the head of his cock getting his full attention, Kurt moaning in surprise, Sam was giving him a blowjob and it felt great. Kurt was in pure sexual ecstasy, Sam's lips were wrapped around the shaft of Kurt's cock, sucking on it gently and using his tongue to stimulate the mushroom head. Kurt's hands grabbing onto Sam's hair, guiding him up and down along his throbbing erection, Kurt's voice barely audible "Yes Sam, please don't stop".

The blowjob lasted for a good while, Kurt came close to climax multiple times but Sam made sure to keep him close to the edge and not over it. Sam was enjoying himself, teasing Kurt and feeling his body squirm underneath right before completion before being denied and shaking at the loss of the orgasm. Sam felt like Kurt had been through enough, he was ready to fuck the orgasm out of Kurt and at this point Kurt's tight boy hole was quivering with anticipation of Sam's huge cock.

"Ready?" asked Sam, looking up at the pale boy whose eyes were full of lust.

"Please, take me." Kurt wanted nothing more but to feel Sam's cock pushing against his prostate.

Sam sat on his knees, raised Kurt's legs and placed them on his waist; the skin on skin contact was enough to cause Sam to start leaking boy pre-cum. Kurt gave one last gasp as he felt the tip of Sam gently rub against his pink boy cunt before Sam began to slide in, it was slow so the pain was not as intense but Sam wouldn't stop until he was all the way inside. Kurt was penetrated, hole stretched, Sam's cock was thick, getting significantly thicker in the middle before thinning out slightly and he was long, so very long, easily 9 inches, but now looking at it again it was huge almost 10 inches, this boy was truly blessed. Kurt felt inch by inch go deep inside, looking into Sam's eyes the entire time, with a passionate kiss and a moment to feel how deep he really was Sam began to pump his cock in and out of Kurt. It was the best feeling Kurt had ever experienced, Sam knew what he was doing and Kurt was getting the best treatment. Sam's cock sliding in and out while his hand squeezed Kurt's right nipple and his other hand grabbing a handful of the boys ass using it to push himself in and out of his tight asshole.

It wasn't long until Kurt's orgasm came and covered his chest with his own cum, Sam bent down and licked it up while still fucking the boy. The pleasure and the sound of Kurt cumming was too much, Sam shot his load deep inside Kurt and kissed him passionately.

Kurt was numb, his body had never experienced anything like that, it was more than sex it was a deep connection. Kurt could still feel Sam's cock inside of him, he wanted it to stay there till the morning and with one final sigh he fell asleep with Sam's naked body on top of him, Sam's head on top of Kurt's chest and Kurt's arms holding on to him afraid to let go.


End file.
